Pisces Quests
A Woman's Touch Task: Defeat Lucille's team of Mogas at Glittering Scales. Rewards: Starseed x2 Lucille: So you're the one all of Otho's tamers have been talking about. Funny, you don't look very dangerous. Player: You want to find out? Lucille: Heh heh, you are a feisty one. Otho would have been wise to take you into his army, but...*sigh*...he isn't exactly a man of ideas. No matter. I'll do my duty to the king, even if he is a lout, and dispatch you back to whence you came. I'll roll you down the Glittering Scales and back into the sea! task Lucille: I can't believe you beat my Mogas! That numbskull Otho must have given me the junky ones. Player: Who are you? You don't seem to have much respect for Otho. Lucille: I was the virgin queen. I reigned on Virgo Island, but Otho decided he wanted a wife. Player: So why are you here? Lucille: Instead of on Ophiuchus? That place is a barnyard. There's no way I'm living there when beautiful Pisces is right next door. Lotus Bonus Task: Defeat the Mogas at Lotus Underpass. Rewards: Starseed x2 Player: Sounds like Otho isn't too dear to you. How about you help me get through here and I'll help you get back to Virgo Island? Lucille: Such an idealist. That would be nice but come on--you really think you can go all the way? Tell you what: I'll give you a hot tip on some Starseeds. Beat Lotus Underpass and I bet you'll find something useful. task Player: Thanks, Lucille. Or should I call you Queen? Lucille: Honestly, I'd prefer if you didn't call me anything. Player: Ouch, that's harsh. Lucille: Sorry, force of habit. Gift of Pisces Task: Capture Aquus at Brilliant Heart. Rewards: Starseed x2 Gift of Pisces (1).jpg Gift of Pisces (2).jpg Gift of Pisces (3).jpg Gift of Pisces (4).jpg Gift of Pisces (5).jpg Gift of Pisces (6).jpg Get Crazy Task: Defeat Loko 3 times at Fin Spin. Rewards: Starseed x2 Lucille: You think you can handle the dangers of Ophiuchus? The sea demon Loko will give you a preview of what lies ahead. These pesky things have been harassing my maidens at Fin Spin. Beat three of them and I'll be in your debt. task Lucille: Thanks for knocking out those Lokos! Here, have some Starseeds. Master of Pisces Task: Earn all 30 stars on Pisces Island. Rewards: Starseed x3 Lucille: Pisces Island is a tough place, but even this island has its masters. If you can earn thirty stars here you'll be able to hunt the dire Chimeryx. task Lucille: Well done! Few tamers have mastered Pisces. Flowers for a Lady Task: Defeat the Mogas (Loko and Trolo) at Fishhead Crest. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Lucille: You've got a lot of spunk, tamer, and I hope you succeed. I can't give you my support--Otho would have my head--but I won't get in your way. Can you do me a favor, though? There are some flowers out at Fishhead Crest I'd like to decorate my apartment with, but they're surrounded by wild Mogas. If Otho cared about me he'd go and get them, but I'm pretty much on my own. Think you can fend off the Mogas at Fishhead Crest so I can get in there? task Lucille: Ah, beautiful. They remind me of home. The Way to Ophiuchus Task: Defeat the Mogas (Zomoo, Arion, and Jiangshi) at Spincrest Crossing. Rewards: Starseed x2 Lucille: I can't believe Otho hasn't even made an appearance the whole time you've been here! What if you were dangerous? I'd be dead by now. It's like he doesn't even care about me. Since he obviously doesn't pay attention to what happens here, I guess there's no harm in helping you. Head on up to Spinecrest Crossing and I'll give you directions on how to get to Ophiuchus. task Lucille: After you get across the Flutter Tail Launch you'll find a crew ready to ferry you to Ophiuchus. Good luck--I'm counting on you! Boss Fight: Pisces Task: Defeat Nora's team of Mogas (Loko, Hakka, and Aquus) at Flutter Tail Launch. Rewards: Starseed x3 Nora: Not so fast, tamer. Player: Nora! I thought you were gone. Nora: Nope. I was just training extra hard with my friends in the army. You know, real tamers. Player: Otho's tamers aren't very good at fighting. And most of them are super lame dudes. Nora: That's true, but King Otho has all the Mogas. If I want to be the best, I have to stick with him. Player: That's not true. There are lots of Mogas that won't fight for Otho. Only a real Moga Master can find them. Nora: Stop trying to trick me, rebel! If you're so great at taming, prove it at Flutter Tail Launch. I'm not going to hold back on you this time! task Nora: Wow, you really have become a great tamer. Definitely better than those goobers working for Otho. And if he's not a true Moga Master, then what am I wasting my time for! If I'm going to be the best, I need to train with the best. Alright, tamer, I'll join you. But only so I can become the best tamer this world has ever seen! Player: Thanks, Nora. Now let's go to Ophiuchus! Capture Chimeryx Task: Capture Chimeryx at Wishfish. Rewards: Starseed x2 Lucille: Masters of Pisces are known by the Chimeryx they bring to battle. Look at Wishfish to tame a Chimeryx. task Lucille: Not a pretty creature, is it? Category:Pisces Category:Quests